


Playing as a Group

by soongtypeprincess



Series: Sophie [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Emotional, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data and Geordi realize that they are too hard on their daughter when it comes to her schoolwork, so they decide to incorporate playtime!</p><p>This is probably the fluffiest stuff I've ever written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing as a Group

**Author's Note:**

> God, this is fluff. You've been warned.
> 
> UPDATE (4/2015): I am in the process of re-editing certain aspects of this series. So far, stories 1 thru 3 have been finished. I will leave a note on each story when editing is done. Thank you! 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS (EXCEPT SOPHIE)!

“Commanders? I was wondering if I could have a word with the both of you.” Ms. Gladstone, the primary school teacher, addressed as Data and Geordi were escorting Sophie into the classroom.

“Of course,” Geordi said as Sophie trotted over to her tiny desk in the corner. “Is everything all right?”

She smiled. “Oh, yes. Sophie is an extremely bright child and is very well-behaved.”

“We are quite firm about her conduct around her peers and her elders,” Data assured.

“Yes, Commander, but there is one small issue.” She allowed Data and Geordi to exchange quick, confused glances before continuing. “She does have a bit of a challenge when it comes to…group activities.”

“Please explain,” Data requested.

Ms. Gladstone sighed, and hesitantly continued, “Well…first off, she’s very active when it comes to class participation: identifying colors, shapes, and is quickly bypassing her classmates with her mathematical skills.” She caught what she thought was a sly grin from Data, and resumed, “However, when it’s time to, for instance, build with blocks or even play with clay with the other children, she refuses to contribute.”

Geordi gave her a concerned expression. “How so?”

“She insists on playing on her own. I’ve tried to encourage her to mold even the tiniest piece of clay to add to what the other children are building as a group, but she just keeps her head down. Yesterday afternoon, she told me that she doesn’t know how to play.”

Geordi chuckled, putting his hands on his hips. “That’s ridiculous. Of course she knows how to…” He paused and cleared his throat. “Well, I guess we do tend to get caught up in our duties. The past few days have been hectic, what with preparing for the dilithium shipments and excessive maintenance from that stray sheet of debris from the Cerberus system.”

“I have taken her to Holodeck 2 on occasion,” Data added, also placing his hands on his hips. “I usually recreate outdoor equipment to allow her necessary playtime.”

“But have you ever actually participated in her playing, Commander?” Ms. Gladstone asked. 

Geordi bit his lip, trying not to laugh as he imagined Data riding down a slide or swinging upside down on a set of monkey bars.

Data shook his head. “No. I have not. I have merely watched and recorded which playground equipment she favors.”

Ms. Gladstone thought for a moment. “Commander Data. You have a great talent for the arts.”

“Thank you.”

“Why don’t you try interacting with her in that way? How about, oh, I don’t know...painting?”

Data looked at Geordi, raising an eyebrow. “There are times when I notice that she is watching me paint when she is supposed to be reading. We require her to read a few pages per night from particular books.”

“Do you read to her, as well?” Ms. Gladstone asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I read to her every night,” Geordi replied. “Although, sometimes she ends up reading to me. She’s catching on with it, too; she’s a fast learner.” He beamed with pride as he said this, thinking of their current book that he picked out for her, which was a short novel from 20th century Americana called Charlotte’s Web.

“I always encourage that, Commander La Forge,” she said. “But I feel it’s important that quality time in other ways is crucial to her social development. She often plays alone and away from the children during free time.”

Data and Geordi exchanged another glance and nodded in unison. “Thank you, Ms. Gladstone,” Data said. “We will heed your suggestions, and we will discuss to her the importance of group participation.”

They bid their farewells and Geordi quickly caught Sophie’s eye and waved at her as they exited the classroom.

“You don’t think we’re too hard on her, do you, honey?” he asked Data as they made their way to Cargo Bay 3 to assist in the dilithium inventory.

“I cannot say for certain,” Data replied. “We are ensuring that she is properly maintaining her lessons every night, and because of this she is learning at a higher capacity.”

“Then, yes. We are being hard on her,” Geordi groaned. “Think of it, Data: when was the last time we actually did play with her? Reading is good for her mind, yes, but it isn’t the same as…” Geordi suddenly grinned. “That’s it! How about, after you get Sophie from class this afternoon, you two meet me in the Holodeck?”

Before Data could say anything, Counselor Troi passed them in the corridor and Geordi caught her attention. “Hey, Deanna? Do you have any off-time at 1300 hours?”

Troi gave them both an amused looked and answered, “Yes, I think I can make some time. What for?”

“Meet us at Holodeck 2 then,” he explained. “Oh! And round up two more people, if you can.”

Troi smiled and nodded as she walked away, only to look back to catch Data’s confused expression as they neared the cargo bay doors. “What is in the Holodeck?” he asked.

Geordi shrugged as he pressed the button for the doors. “You’ll see.”

“I do not understand,” Data exclaimed, and jumped slightly at the quick slap on his bottom Geordi gave him as the doors opened.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
Sophie ran up to Commander Riker’s leg and gave him a soft push. “Tag!” she hollered and made her giggly descent down a grassy hill. 

Riker roared as he tried to grab her, but Troi distracted him by running past him. He jogged after her as she laughed. “Come on, Will,” she called. “You’re not even trying!”

Geordi laughed as he stood by a tree to catch his breath. He leaned against Data who was also grinning.

Worf just glared at them as he stood stolid and bored on the other side of the hill.

“I don’t exactly play tag every day, Counselor,” Riker shouted back to her as she circled around him.

“Remember Betazed?” she smiled. “Back then, you could chase me for hours.” 

He growled and caught up to her, grabbing her from behind and spinning her around. He stopped and continued to hold her off the ground by her waist. “You always let me catch you, though,” he whispered in her ear.

“Will!” she squealed. “Put me down!”

Sophie was now resting on her knees and grinning at them. Geordi noticed that this display of affection could take any turn when it came to the commander, so he announced, “Deanna’s ‘it!’ Game on!”

Riker put Troi back onto the grass, the soft blades conforming around her petite feet and she looked around for her next victim.

She spotted Worf, who had taken his attention away from all of their fun, and she put her hands behind her back as she skipped toward him.

His eyes turned back and were faced with Deanna’s mischievous smile. She daintily reached out and gingerly poked him in the chest. “Tag,” she said. “Now, you’re it.”

Worf rolled his eyes. “I fail to see the point in this.”

“It’s just a game, Lieutenant,” Riker smiled. “The point is to catch the next person so they can be ‘it.’ Then, you have to run away so they don’t tag you again.”

“Run away?” Worf asked. “There is no honor in retreat. Besides, if I am ‘it,’ as you so plainly say, then have I not won?”

Geordi raised his eyebrows. “Well, in a way, I suppose. But, the point is to continue the game even after you’re ‘it.’”

“When does this game end?” Worf demanded.

Riker laughed. “I guess…when we all get tired.”

Troi stepped next to Riker, saying, “We’re all a bit tired. We’ve been playing for nearly an hour, after all.”

“What if the next person to be ‘tagged’ is the indication that the game ends?” Data suggested.

Geordi nodded. “Good idea. One more tag and that’s it.”

Worf rolled his eyes again, still not understanding the childish notion of this game. Before he could further protest, he sensed a certain child running foolishly around him, mindlessly giggling as she looked up him with her silly smile.

He slightly moved a foot forward to let her know he would advance and Sophie shrieked as she took off running with Worf running quickly after her, as if pursuing an enemy in battle. He soon scooped her up and held her at his side as she continued to giggle and kick her legs.

Worf brought her back to the tree. “The game is finished!” he announced, placing Sophie on the ground.

She bounced up and down, tugging at Data’s uniform slacks. “That was so much fun! Can we do it again tomorrow?”

Riker cleared his throat as he stretched his back and Worf looked at her with wide eyes, shocked that she would even consider attempting this activity once more.

The doors to the holodeck suddenly shot open and the captain stepped in with an amused grin. “So,” he said, as Worf straightened his back in full attention. “This is how my crew occupies their free time.”

Sophie smiled and ran toward the captain before Geordi could grab her. She threw her arms around his leg. “Hi, Uncle Captain!” 

Troi and Riker turned away to hide their laughing as Data marched over to her. He gently pulled her arms away from Picard’s leg and scolded her, firmly, “You will address him as Captain, young lady.”

“It’s quite all right, Mr. Data,” he quelled him with a soft chuckle. He looked past them at the others and said, “Counselor, if you could meet me in my ready room in half an hour, please?”

“Of course,” Troi complied. 

Picard nodded. “As you were.” 

As the captain left the holodeck, Data picked up Sophie and rested her on his hip as the others descended the grassy hill to meet him at the doors. “Computer. End program,” Riker commanded.

As they parted ways, Geordi caught up with Troi and put his hand on her shoulder. “Deanna…do you think that…well, I mean…”

“I do know that he received a personal message from Starfleet yesterday,” she told him. “However, he has not mentioned it to anyone else, not even Commander Riker.”

Geordi looked at Data gloomily, to which Data took his hand as Troi continued. “I will let you know as soon as we’re finished.”

She gave them a small, reassuring smile before walking away from them.

Geordi sighed. “Look, honey," he told Data. "I’m going to go continue the inventory on the, um…dilithium. Will you…take her back to our quarters? It’s about time for her nap.”

“But, Daddy…” she whined as she clinged to Data’s neck, pressing her cheek against his and giving Geordi the saddest face she could muster.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said gently. “You need it. Besides, Daddy’s going to give you an art lesson later.”

“No, I don’t want a nap,” she moaned. “I wanna play more…”

Data could gauge from Geordi’s expressions that he was both tired from the game in the holodeck and anxious about what Counselor Troi could reveal after her meeting with the captain. 

He gave Geordi’s hand a squeeze before releasing it to softly caress Sophie’s back. He pressed his lips to her cheek in a soft peck, and then gently crooned in a tender voice: “A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain, Softly blows o’er lullaby bay…”

Geordi smirked, trying to keep the lump in his throat down as Data walked past him, giving him an encouraging wink. He stood still in the corridor as he continued to listen as his husband tried to lull their daughter to sleep with her favorite song.

“It fills the sails of boats that are waiting, waiting to sail your worries away…”  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Data sat with Sophie in her room as she carefully painted on a piece of canvas that was stretched across her small desk. She concentrated on her drawing as she poked out her tongue between her teeth.

Her father looked over her shoulder and watched her, and took note at the forcefulness of her grip on the brush. “Darling,” he coached tenderly. “It would be much easier to have a softer grasp on your painting utensil. It is much better on the flow of the stroke.”

She huffed and let the brush drop from her fingers onto the canvas. “It’s too hard,” she whimpered.

Sophie had not had a decent nap. In fact, she continued to get out of bed and attempt to sit in Data’s lap as he worked at his console. After many attempts to calm her down and make her sleep, he relented and suggested that they paint instead.

She had, in the past, painted a few quick sketches, always trying to mimic Data in the best way she could. She enjoyed watching him paint vast and abstract objects, but the only paintings she had done herself were hanging on her wall: Spot sitting and Spot lying down.

Data soon learned that that is all Sophie wanted to paint because Spot slept most of the time and was, therefore, easier to draw.

Data picked up her brush and handed it to her, but Sophie refused. “I know it seems difficult at first, little one,” he told her. “However, with practice, it will be a much more pleasurable activity.” Sophie looked at him with tired eyes, to which he grinned. “It is not supposed be an assignment. It is all about enjoyment.”

She groaned and leaned back in her seat and folded her arms, a habit that she obviously learned from Geordi.

Data pursed his lips and then softly nudged her to get her attention. When she looked at him again, she saw him take his left index finger, dip it messily into the red oil paint on her pallet, and she smiled as he smeared the paint over a blank section of the canvas.

He looked at her, encouragingly, and Sophie reached out to her pallet, dipped her finger in dark green paint, and drew rabbit ears next to Data’s red smear. 

She looked up at him as he dipped another finger in blue and added eyes to accompany her bunny ears. 

An hour later, Geordi returned to their quarters with good news. The meeting between Captain Picard and Counselor Troi was merely about the impending arrival of her mother, Lwaxana. The captain had instructed Troi that she was to inform her mother that he would not be able to meet with her during her visit as Starfleet had given him “quite a to-do list.” 

Geordi chuckled to himself as he thought of this again, both amused and relieved to hear this news, but there was still a bit of stress in the back of his mind.

Although this news was relieving, it meant that he and his husband still had to endure the angst of waiting.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of soft giggling from their daughter’s bedroom, and he quietly stepped in closer behind Sophie and Data to find a painted, multicolored bunny rabbit in front of them.

Geordi smiled, “Honey, that’s very good!”

She looked up at him with wide eyes and his jaw dropped. She had a tiny, white hand-print over her eye and a bright green smiley-face on her cheek. Her hands were covered in different hues of pinks and blues and they were so garbled together that the colors were starting to blend as grey down her arms.

“Young lady!” Geordi exclaimed. “You're an absolute mess! Data! How could let her—oh my God!” He suddenly burst into a fit of boisterous guffawing when Data turned his own painted face toward him.

She had painted his nose pink and had given him sharp black whiskers. 

“Daddy looks like Spot!” Sophie proudly proclaimed, and Geordi had to sit on her bed to keep from falling backward as he continued to laugh with absolute glee.


End file.
